Mio
by Gaby Cullen Kattalakis
Summary: OneShot. Porque Renesme defiende lo que es de ella.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer, esta historia es de mi autoría. Queda totalmente prohibida la copia de ésta historia sin mi consentimiento.

…* Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…

.

Summary: OneShot. Porque Renesme defiende lo que es de ella.

.

.

**Regalito para: EDWARD mi AMOR! Feliz Cumple mi VAMPIRO!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

… **MIO …**

.

- Edward –

.

Estaba sentado en una banca del parque viendo a mi hermosa hija jugar en los juegos. Habíamos venido con Bella a Seattle para comprar algunos alimentos que necesitaba mi pequeña princesa, pero para evitarle un mayor aburrimiento, Bella le propuso a nuestra hija jugar en los juegos del parque conmigo mientras ella se encargaba de realizar las compras, y claro mi hija gustosa acepto. Después de perseguirla por diferentes juegos, un grupito de niñas se acercaron y le preguntaron si quería jugar con ellas, Renesme no sabía qué hacer, al ser diferente a ellas, la alenté a que se divirtiera con ellas, pues al igual que su mamá tiene un gran control, después de un rato al ver que estaba muy entretenida jugando con las niñas, me senté en una banca para verla jugar como cualquier niña normal.

Una voz me saco de mi transe

- hola – saludo una chica que se sentó a mi lado _"pero que hombre tan sexy, ojala que sea soltero, porfavor que sea soltero…"_

- hola – conteste cortésmente

- de niñero ¿he? – _"quién diría que cuidando mocosos encontraría mi siguiente cita .."_

- si – conteste cortante no quería darle alas a nada

- mi nombre es Claudia – _"puedes hacer de mi lo que quieras…"_

- Edward – conteste seco, tratando de bloquear sus pensamientos

- mucho gusto Edward ¿vives por aquí? – _"di que si, di que si, di que si, aunque también podríamos ir a mi casa y …"_

- NO – esta niña ya me estaba hartando

- bueno, yo vivo a la siguiente cuadra… quizá podríamos… tu y … yo … -

- PAPI! – el grito de mi niña que venía corriendo, calló a la chica inmediatamente, atrape a Renesme en brazos y mi niña se aferro a mi cuello, pase mi mano por su espalda

- princesa ¿ya no vas a jugar? – pregunte

- no – dijo quedito, al mismo tiempo que en su mente, me veía con la chica platicando inmediatamente supe a donde se dirigía el asunto, la separe un poco bese sus mejillas

- entonces esperemos a que regrese mami – dije sentándola en mi regazo

- eres muy hermosa ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto de repente la chica lo cual fue un error

Renesme la volteo a ver, la miro de arriba abajo después se levanto se giro y me volvió a abrazar fuertemente del cuello – Renesme y mi Papi es MIO y de mi Mami – dijo posesivamente

La chica quedo sorprendida y no dijo nada más

Renesme no le quitaba la mirada de encima y en su mente veía las cosas que quería hacerle, como romper su ropa, jalarle el cabello e incluso rallar su cara como hacia Emmett a las fotos de las revistas de Alice

"_apuesto que la famosa mamá quedo como vaca al nacer esa mocosa… podría darle mi tarjeta apuesto lo que sea a que me llama en un santiamén…"_

La mente de esa mujer y la de mi niña estaban en combate y para evitar una cosa mayor y antes de que la chica se atreviera a darme algún papel, me levante con mi princesa en brazos aprovechando que un heladero pasaba para distraer un poco a mi celosa hija

- ¿quieres un helado princesa? –

- SI!- grito entusiasmada imaginándose una bola gigante de nieve de chocolate

Al llegar junto al vendedor pidió

- tres grandes bolas de nieve por favor – tan entusiasmada y siempre educada

- una bola de nieve - corregí

- Papi – me miro enojada

- Renesme una bola de nieve, porque después no querrás comer lo que te dan de cenar tu mamá y tu abuelo –

- Papi… tres y me como todo todo – dijo sonriendo

- ese cuento ya lo sé y conozco perfectamente el final –

- dos grandes bolas de nieve y me como todo todo –

- una gran bola de nieve – trate

- dos bolas de nieve – trato ella quitándole el "grande"

- bueno dos normales bolas de nieve y te comes todo todo Renesme – finalice la negociación

- SI! – dijo feliz volteo con el señor que veía con una risa burlona toda la negociación y pidió - dos grandes bolas de nieve de chocolate con chocolate encima porf… -

- Renesme – la llame

- UPS – dijo con una brillante sonrisa

El vendedor carraspeo en espera de la verdadera orden

Derrotado pedí

– dos grandes bolas de nieve de chocolate con chocolate encima por favor – dije mientras mi hija saltaba de gusto entre mis brazos

- Tu sí que sabes negociar linda – le dijo el vendedor a Renesme mientras le daba su pedido

- Gracias – alcanzo a contesto antes de comenzar a disfrutar su nieve

Nos sentamos en una banca vacía a esperar, de repente me empezó a llegar un aroma familiar que se hacía mas fuerte conforme se acercaba, segundos después mi pequeña comelona lo capto y volteo la cabeza buscando

- MAMI! – grito y salió corriendo olvidando su nieve, Bella se agacho y la tomo en brazos y camino despacio hacia mí, no me levante porque savia que Renensme le estaba contando todo lo sucedido con la chica, cuando estaban a pocos metros me levante, bella estaba sonriendo, pero levanto una ceja cuando me vio, me acerque a ellas

- hola Amor – la tome de la cintura y la acerque lo mas que el cuerpo de nuestra pequeña nos permitió y así tome y bebí de los labios de mi esposa, rompimos el beso cuando las risitas de nuestra hija se hicieron presentes sonreí y di un último beso en los labios de mi esposa, después deje un sonoro beso en la mejilla de mi hija ella sonrió y soltó risitas

- ¿y esa nieve? – pregunto Bella

- mi Papi me la compro – contesto Renesme volviendo a comer de su nieve, Bella me miro

- ¿DOS bolas de Nieve Edward? – soltó pidiendo una explicación

- el señor se equivoco –

- el nevero se equivoco – soltamos mi pequeña y yo

- ¿Por qué será que siempre se equivocan con tu pedido Renesme? – pregunto Bella a lo que mi pequeña solo encogió los hombros sonriendo

Caminamos hacia el carro y después de unos minutos conduciendo Bella soltó

- ya me dijo Renesme que te portaste mal Edward –

- aaa ¿si? – pregunte

- si – contesto Renesme

- mmmm ¿y cuál será mi castigo? –

- no te daremos besitos hasta mañana –

- no te daremos besitos hasta mañana – contestaron las dos

- pero Amor…-

- no Edward estas castigado –contesto Bella

- bebe tu me darás besitos de chocolate ¿verdad? – dije al ver su carita embarrada de chocolate

- no papi – contesto con un gran bostezo, pues al igual que cuando Bella era humana, se arrullaba en el carro, varios minutos después estaba profundamente dormida

- Renesme estaba muy enojada – susurro Bella

- no me sorprende – solté una risita – es igual de celosa que su mamá –

- también es tu hija, tú no te quedas atrás – susurro en mi oído gire mi cabeza para atrapar sus labios con los míos, pero ella retiro su cara

- ningún besito para usted Señor Cullen –

Solté un bufido

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong> **. …**

…

Chicas bueno pues aquí esta otro One que escribí para este Dia el cumple de Edward uno de nuestros Vampiros Favoritos y que mejor que la pase con su linda Bebe :D aunque se ponga celosa pero quien no lo haría?

Aún tengo varios Ones que quiero realizar, pero por el momento no estoy de gran animo, pues un Tío muy Querido para mi, recién murió y pues como que los ánimos están por los suelos, pero igual que siempre les doy las **Gracias por leer**, y les pido de favor dejen un comentario, diciendo que les pareció, cuál fue su parte favorita, que personaje se llevo el óscar o simplemente con un "pase por aquí"

Es muy importante para mi saber su opinión

**Besos y Abrazos**

…*** Gaby Cullen Kattalakis *…**


End file.
